


A Day To Remember

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, Kitagawa Daiichi Timeline, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oikawa, Top/Bottom Iwaizumi, Top/Bottom Kageyama, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of his holes are being filled up with every second. First it's full and then empty again, over and over; full, empty, full, empty. It's happened so often that the boy stopped counting the times they entered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Ay, I love to sin.  
> BTW my ask box is open again for prompts. (If you wanna know why, pls read my latest post on tumblr. The link is down below)
> 
> Thank you and fun!

It's been an hour, two maybe.

He stopped counting the minutes after it got too much, after his head started to spin so bad that he couldn't see straight anymore. 

"Ah, Tobio-chan, your ass is really the best—" Oikawa moans while constantly pounding into Tobio from behind. 

He's already come four times, and Tobio was hoping after the fourth time he'd be done and finally releases him from this hell. But instead Oikawa just flipped him over and fucked into him again. 

But it's not just him. Iwaizumi is there as well, holding on to Tobio's hair and thrusting into his mouth with such strength he'd only use while playing volleyball. 

Both of his holes are being filled up with every second. First it's full and then empty again, over and over; full, empty, full, empty. It's happened so often that the boy stopped counting the times they entered him.

 

A few hours earlier

 

"Wait— Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, what are you doing!? Stop—!" Tobio shouts and tries to break free, but with Iwaizumi trapping his arms and Oikawa holding his legs, he can't escape. 

They're too strong, holding him perfectly in place that he can merely watch how Oikawa slowly pulls his pants and underwear down and bares him naked.

"Just stop struggling, Tobio-chan, you're gonna enjoy it for sure," Oikawa grins as he looks at the limp, little penis of his junior, how it's scared and shaking, and he can't help but laugh. "Look at him, Iwa-chan, he's so scared."

Tobio is trembling all over, his eyes watering as Oikawa strokes soothingly the insides of his thighs.

"Iwaizumi-san, please—" he turns around and cries, by sitting on Iwaizumi's lap having no problems to face him, but his cheeks are just as reddened as Oikawa's as he looks at the scared boy. 

"Don't worry, Kageyama," he says and licks his neck, makes him shudder from something other than fear. "It's gonna feel good soon."

Tobio seems to calm down as Iwaizumi begins to leave wet kisses and licks all over his neck and throat, enough that Oikawa can easily spread his legs and nudge his already lubed finger at the boy's asshole.

Tobio tenses and cries out loudly as Oikawa thrusts the first finger inside.

"No stop—! It feels disgusting, please—!" he cries out and thrashes around, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa keep him in place, try to calm him down as Iwaizumi pulls the boy towards him and forces his tongue past the pink, unused lips, knows for sure that he's just stolen Tobio's first kiss.

Oikawa grins at the scene in front of him and decides to help as well as he leans down and takes the little cock in his mouth, sucks it inside and tries to bring it to life.

"Hmpf—!" Tobio's eyes jump open again, his toes curling together and whole body tensing as the male begins to suck him off, lick at the small, red head and slowly feel in his mouth how the boy's cock grows hard.

Oikawa's finger keeps thrusting in and out, loosening up the tight hole until he can add another one.

"No, stop! It feels weird, Oikawa-san—!" he cries out as he feels two finger enter and stretch him. They're coiling around like worms, thrusting into his deepest places where a finger has never been before.

"Weird? Don't you mean good, Tobio-chan? Look how much you're leaking," Oikawa teases and slurps off the pre-cum oozing out of the boy's puffy head.

Iwaizumi wets two of his fingers and pulls up Tobio's shirt, revealing his pink, tiny nipples before he begins to plunge them in his spit.

"Iwaizumi-san, no—" Tobio whines, but Iwaizumi only opens his mouth again, tries to lure out the boy's tongue with his own until they're lapping needily at each other like dogs in heat.

"Ah, your ass was seriously made for fucking," Oikawa sighs as he stretches the hole with three of his fingers, watches it gape and drip, and he can't wait anymore, wants to fuck this innocent, little boy senseless and mess him up.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan, I can't hold back," he groans before standing up and taking out his rock-hard cock, strokes himself a few times and enjoys the way Tobio is looking at him.

"No, please, Oikawa-san, it won't fit—!" he cries out as tears begin to prickle at the corner of his eyes, as he feels the hot head of his senior press against his hole. "Nooo—!"

Tobio's body tenses, back lifting off Iwaizumi's chest as his fingernails dig into the male's upper arms, and he cries out, voice shaking as Oikawa pushes into him, groaning loudly upon feeling that tightness around him for the very first time.

Iwaizumi can only watch breathlessly how his best friend's cock slowly disappears inside Tobio's hole, how it's swallowing and eating him up erotically.

"Breathe, Tobio-chan, or else I won't be able to move," Oikawa says and strokes the boy's wet, reddened cheek.

Tobio sniffs. "Please don't move, Oikawa-san..."

His eyes are wide and glossy, looking frightened at his senior, begging him to stop, and Oikawa can't help but chuckle quietly and then lean forward, coax Tobio's mouth open with his thumb, and then begin to kiss him slowly, sensually.

Oikawa feels him relax visibly as their tongues are comforting each other that he begins to move, slowly pulls his cock out before thrusting inside again. 

Tobio breaks free from the kiss and mewls, his face buried in Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Please, Oikawa-san, it feels weird—"

"Weird? Don't you mean good?" Oikawa grins and moves more confident, can clearly feel how the tight walls are opening up for him like an embrace.

He moves slowly at first, eyes watching breathlessly how he fucks into this cute, weak boy and makes him lose his mind, Tobio's groans turning gradually into mewls of pleasure and arousal.

"Oikawa-s—san, my butt— It feels weird, it's so full—" Tobio cries meekly, his strength slowly leaving him, and so he stops resisting as well, instead closing his eyes and clinging desperately to Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, it's because you're so tight, Tobio-chan," Oikawa groans and decides to go a bit rougher, his thrusts increasing in speed and force. 

He watches Iwaizumi and Tobio kiss again, their tongues and spit mingling as the walls around him squeeze him strongly once, knowing well that the boy is enjoying this, maybe a bit too much.

"Iwaizumi-san—" Tobio mewls as the male pulls away, instead licks his neck and leaves a trace of wet kisses all over his reddened skin, his hand reaching down to play with Tobio's stiff cock.

Iwaizumi's hard as well, but he can wait, enjoying it too much how the boy's getting fucked by his best friend. 

"Does it feel good, Tobio?" he asks while watching Tobio thrash around in his grip, feels how is body is shaking and gradually turning hotter with each thrust of Oikawa's hips.

"I—I don't know," he mewls, eyes pressed together as he's being touched on both sides, Oikawa massaging his inner walls while Iwaizumi is stroking teasingly his little cock.

"Of course it does," Oikawa chuckles as he feels the boy push towards him. "Look how lewdly your hips are moving, Tobio-chan, you dirty boy are loving this—"

"No— That's not tr—" the boy protests weakly before his body gives a big jolt as Oikawa begins to thrust more brutally into him, now earnestly fucking him like he's always wanted to.

"You're so tight and hot, Tobio-chan, sucking my cock like a little bitch—" he groans roughly, hips moving faster and harder, and he loves how he makes the boy scream and mewl under him, how he can't even talk properly anymore because Oikawa is gradually fucking the words out of him until he's merely a mess of drool and moans.

"God, yes, squeeze me harder, milk me good, Tobio-chan— Shit, I'm coming—!" Oikawa jerks his hips one last time, thrusts deep into the boy as cum squirts out of his naked cock, as it's filling up Tobio's lewd hole.

The boy mewls long and loud as he feels something hot fill him, and he can't help but come as well with Iwaizumi stroking him through his orgasm.

"Oikawa-sa—" he cries out, legs jolting and mouth drooling, feeling Oikawa thrust into him two more times before pulling out and collapsing on the bench beside Iwaizumi.

Their breaths are heavy and hot, but Tobio has no time to relax before he's being pushed onto the floor with his ass up high, before he feels Iwaizumi hold on to his waist and finally thrust into him.

"Iwaiz—" The boy chokes on his own spit as the male begins to pound away, eyes hooded and head spinning now that he can finally fuck the boy himself instead of watching. 

"Iwaizumi-san, stop— It's too much—!" Tobio cries as he feels Iwaizumi push him on to the floor, the weight of the man on his back as he's being mercilessly raped. 

Iwaizumi doesn't speak, the sensation of Tobio's hole and that hot flesh around his throbbing cock making him go crazy.

"Amazing, you're so rough, Iwa-chan," Oikawa laughs as he appears behind him, watches attentively how the boy's being fucked roughly, and he reaches down in between Iwaizumi's ass cheeks to thrust a finger into him. "Fuck him good, Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi groans brutish, leans his body over Tobio's so Oikawa can thrust into him more easily as he slips three of his fingers into him at once.

Tobio feels how the male grows larger inside him, almost painfully, and he has to grind his teeth.

"Iwaizumi-san, your cock, pull it out, it's too big— You'll tear me open—" he mewls shakingly, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Iwaizumi comes inside him abruptly, his belly swelling with Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's cum to the size of a fist.

His breath is pistolling out roughly, his body aching all over, but he's somehow managed to grow hard again which Oikawa's eyes haven't missed of course.

"Poor Tobio-chan, you're still hard, but don't worry," he says and rolls the boy on his back. "We're not done yet."

He can't take it anymore. He wants it all to end already. But then Tobio feels a weight on him and opens his eyes, in time seeing Iwaizumi climb over his hips and stroking his cock twice before sitting down on it, cock gliding into Iwaizumi's fingered-open hole.

Tobio tenses as he feels the hot walls squeeze him tightly, and it takes all the strength in his body left not to come right away.

"No, Iwaizumi-san, please stop—!" he cries out, but the male isn't listening, instead starts to ride Tobio's cock with rough thrusts.

"Your cock feels so hot, Tobio—" Iwaizumi mewls as he fucks himself on the boy's hot flesh.

Tobio throws his head back and wants to scream, but suddenly Oikawa's there and straddling his face, filling his open mouth with the male's throbbing cock.

"Ahh~ Tobio-chan's mouth feels good too—" he moans and begins to thrust down the boy's throat as he indulges himself in Iwaizumi's high groans and mewls. 

Tobio doesn't even have time to choke or restist, can merely watch and feel now how the two males rape him to their heart's content.

"Tobio, your cock, it's throbbing so hard inside me— It's going so deep—" Iwaizumi mewls and then gasps loudly as he feels the boy begin to thrust into him from below. "Yeah, Tobio, fuck me—"

Tobio's head is spinning wildly, the taste of salt so strong on his tongue as he manages to look up and see the expression of exstacy on Oikawa's face while fucking recklessly into his mouth.

His cock can't help but swell at the sight which in return makes Iwaizumi mewl. 

"Harder, Tobio, fuck my ass harder—" he cries out and holds on to the boy's waist. "Come inside me—!"

Just as Tobio feels Oikawa's cock in his mouth shake and jerk, only seconds later spurting out cum down his throat, he comes as well, fills up Iwaizumi with his white body fluids as he feels his own fucked hole flutter, the cum inside slowly flowing out.

He knows that he won't ever be able to recover from this day.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
